


December 14, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I don't loathe you,'' Supergirl said to Amos while she smiled.





	December 14, 2001

I never created DC.

''I don't loathe you,'' Supergirl said to Amos while she smiled and remembered his attempt to protect her from a hungry creature.

THE END


End file.
